


Origin Stories

by KeJ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/pseuds/KeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu ne peux jamais vraiment te débarrasser de celui que tu étais avant d'être <i>toi</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/gifts).
  * A translation of [Origin Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401499) by [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile). 



> Avertissements de l'auteur : mentions de violence auto-infligée, prostitution, implications de sévices sur un enfant, drogues, meurtre, torture, problèmes mentaux
> 
> Traduction (avec son accord) de la fanfiction de la formidable pasiphile, que j'en profite pour remercier de ses encouragements.

Tu as cinq ans et la femme que tu n’as jamais connue que comme _mam_ gît sur le sol, immobile et pâle, sans autre couleur que les marques sur ses bras. Il y a des gens qui rentrent, qui disent des mots que tu ne comprends pas, _overdose, service de protection des enfants, héroïne_. Il y en a un que tu reconnais, cependant, un que tu as entendu crier auparavant : _pute_. 

Quelqu’un te prend le bras et te sort de la pièce sale et puante qui était ta maison. La dernière chose que tu vois d’elle est un drap blanc qui recouvre son visage bouffi, et tu murmures un _au revoir_. 

Tu ne l’as jamais beaucoup aimée, de toute façon. 

*** 

_(Dans tes rêves, tu ne quittes jamais cet endroit. Tu fermes les yeux et t’endors et tout devient noir, tu ne vois plus rien, tu ne peux qu’entendre d'étranges cris d'animaux dans le lointain et sentir le froid glacial sur ta peau. Il y a des choses qui te cherchent, qui rôdent à quelques mètres seulement, et tu n’oses pas bouger de peur qu’ils ne te repèrent et tu trembles et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ton visage et tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est penser et imaginer et les pensées sautent l’une par-dessus l’autre se bousculent dérapent remplissent ta tête –_

_Tu te réveilles en criant, le plus souvent.)_

*** 

Tu as sept ans et lorsque ta tante te regarde, elle a peur. Tu pourrais dire _c’est juste un jeu, tantine, pour rire, c’est tout,_ ou _j’ai entendu quelqu’un d’autre dire ce mot, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire_ ou même _c’était juste un accident_ , mais elle ne te croira pas. Elle a vu ce que tu étais vraiment et ça la terrifie et lorsque tu tends la main vers elle, elle tressaille et fait un pas en arrière, avec une grimace. 

Pas grave. Il y en aura d’autres, d’autres sur lesquels faire des essais, jusqu’à ce que tu trouves un masque qui fonctionne. Après tout, tu connais la chanson maintenant : le coup de téléphone anonyme, les services sociaux qui débarquent, et deux jours plus tard tu es dans un foyer à attendre une famille d’accueil. 

Fastoche. 

*** 

Tu as neuf ans et tes genoux sont éraflés et tu as mal à l’estomac et tout te fait mal. Tout ce que tu veux, c’est te défendre, mais ton stupide petit corps malingre refuse de coopérer et tu te relèves sur les genoux, lentement et péniblement, craches du sang sur le carrelage. 

Les autres garçons ne font qu’assister au spectacle, ou se détournent, font semblant de ne pas voir – _tout seul, Jimmy, toujours tout seul_. Pas que ça te dérange, tu as toujours préféré être seul. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si les autres gens, les gens _ordinaires_ , pouvaient servir à quoi que ce soit. 

_Si tu ne peux pas être fort, sois malin_ , t’a dit le psychologue de l’école, encore un vieux proverbe banal censé t’aider, mais celui-là te reste dans la tête. Tu te remets péniblement sur tes pieds et te regardes dans le miroir et tu souris, même si le mouvement rouvre la blessure de ta lèvre et que tu dois y lécher une gouttelette de sang. _Fort_ , tu ne peux pas, non, mais _malin_ , tu peux. 

Ça fait mal quand tu le fais, bien sûr que ça fait mal mais c'est bon, ce n'est que de la douleur, tu connais la douleur, ça va. Et ça en vaut la peine : ils peuvent ignorer des égratignures et des petites brûlures et des bleus – _tous les enfants ont des bleus, juste une aspérité, une chute_ \- mais ils ne peuvent pas ignorer une clavicule cassée, une blessure tellement profonde qu’elle laissera une cicatrice. La punition tombe pour les garçons, inévitable, peu importe avec quel acharnement ils protestent que ce n’était pas eux, parce que _quoi_ , se moque le directeur, _on est censés croire qu’il s’est fait ça tout seul ?_

Et tu souris. 

*** 

Tu as douze ans et une chaussure trop grande se balance au bout de tes doigts, l’odeur du chlore dans tes narines, et finalement les huées se sont arrêtées, tu les as arrêtées, et c’est parfait, _parfait_ , sauf - 

Sauf qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre, qui crie aux policiers qu’ _ils ont tort_. Boucles sombres et yeux clairs et un frère plus âgé qui l’éloigne et il pourrait être dangereux, celui-là. 

Mieux vaut garder un œil sur lui. 

*** 

_(Les cauchemars ne s’arrêtent jamais vraiment, et ils suivent toujours le même schéma. Des ombres, et la douleur, et tu ne peux pas bouger, il y a des choses dans le noir et ton esprit marche trop vite, saute et trébuche sur les pensées les unes après les autres et tu veux juste arrêter ça mais ça ne s’arrête pas -_

_Et tu te réveilles en tremblant, nu, roulé en boule. Tu déplies ton corps, remets le masque en place. Tu te débarrasses des frissons qui restent, rinces la sueur à l’odeur de moisi, brosses le mauvais goût de ta bouche. Au moment où tu souris au miroir, tes yeux ne montrent rien d’autre qu’une moquerie froide._

_Les cauchemars peuvent rester dans le noir, là où est leur place.)_

*** 

Tu as quinze ans et tu es en voyage scolaire, _ennuyeux_ , une visite guidée, _encore plus ennuyeux_ , alors tu t’échappes et erres tout seul, sans être remarqué, curieux. 

Tu observes attentivement les pavés humides de Londres, les gens qui se pressent avec une complète indifférence les uns pour les autres, les églises vieilles de plusieurs siècles, les maisons et les structures brillantes de verre et d’acier, le tout amassé ensemble au hasard sans aucun sens de la structure et de la beauté, et penses _je t’aurai_. 

Tu fermes les yeux et commences à faire tes plans. 

*** 

Tu as vingt-et-un ans et en face de toi il y a un homme mort- seulement, il ne le sait pas encore. Ils ne le savent jamais, ne le voient jamais venir, ne voient jamais le retournement de situation qui les guette. 

« C'est _vous_ Moriarty ? » dit-il, demande-t-il, couine-t-il. Incrédulité, toujours de l’incrédulité; tu n’es jamais _vraiment_ ce qu’ils attendent. 

_Supplie-moi_ , tu dis, comme les autres le faisaient, et l’homme se recroqueville et pleure. Et puis _bang_ , et il y a du sang partout sur ton costume, et tu ris, ris, ris, parce que tu avais toujours pensé que ce serait difficile mais ça ne l’est pas, c’est _facile_ , incroyablement facile. 

*** 

Tu as vingt-quatre ans et Londres est à toi. 

*** 

Tu as vingt-sept ans et à tes pieds il y a un homme qui soupçonne, non, qui _sait_ ce que tu es et qui cependant n’a pas peur. Il est le tout premier et il devrait mourir pour cela, parce que la peur est la manière dont tu as survécu ; la peur garantit ta _sécurité_. 

Il y a quelque chose de sauvage dans ses mouvements et il tue comme s’il était né avec des griffes, mais il baisse son pistolet, avec un petit sourire suffisant qui ressemble à un défi - mais quand était-ce, la dernière fois que quelqu’un t’a lancé un défi ? - et il te regarde et continue à te regarder comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’arracher à cette vue, et c’est - 

\- intéressant. 

*** 

_(Il est cette école publique, Oxford et une ascendance qui remonte à des siècles. Il est les mains calleuses et le cuir râpé et un sourire brisé, en dents de scie, les cigarettes et les jointures écorchées et les couteaux de chasse et les semi-automatiques et les fusils de tireur embusqué._

_Il est la violence et la rage et l’intelligence sans pitié et le sexe et le sang et des yeux de la couleur du smog. Il est les banquiers et les businessmen et les lords et les putes et les toxicos et et et_

_Il est Londres. Quoi d’étonnant à ce que tu tombes amoureux ?)_

*** 

Tu as vingt-neuf ans et il y a un homme qui dort dans ton lit, un bras passé autour de tes épaules, le pouce contre ta cicatrice. Il ne devrait pas être là, ne devrait pas avoir le goût de tes lèvres dans sa bouche, ne devrait pas avoir ton foutre qui sèche sur ses cuisses, ne devrait pas avoir un sourire vicieux qui n’est destiné qu’à toi et à personne d’autre. Il ne devrait pas - mais c’est le cas. 

Il y a un homme qui travaille pour toi, qui se met à genoux pour toi, qui tuerait et ferait souffrir et mourrait pour toi, ferait tout ce que tu lui demandes et plus encore. Il s’est insinué en toi et tu aurais dû le tuer la première fois que tu as posé les yeux sur lui, mais maintenant il est trop tard. 

Il y a un homme dans ton lit et il est _à toi_. 

*** 

Tu as trente-et-un ans et finalement, tu _le_ vois de près, ton reflet, ton image inversée, ton pire ennemi. Le carrelage est un peu moins brillant que dans ton souvenir, et si tu fermes les yeux les murs résonneront encore de tes cris, et c’est tellement, _tellement_ approprié. 

_Ai-je vraiment fait si pauvre impression ?_ dis-tu, et voilà l’incrédulité, pile au bon moment. 

Tu souris, tu ris, tu flirtes et tu hurles, et ses yeux te parcourent en essayant de te trouver un sens. Il n’est pas tout à fait assez malin mais il est amusant, et en ton for intérieur tu joues à pile ou face, _le tuer/le laisser vivre/le tuer/le laisser vivre_. 

Ses yeux t’abandonnent et - ah oui, il a un homme, lui aussi, avec la guerre qui chante dans ses veines et une dévotion désespérée, prête à tout. Marrant, la façon dont ça marche. 

Et puis il y a des pistolets, des tireurs embusqués, des explosifs, comme c'est _excitant_ , et tu peux presque sentir la chaleur brûlante sur ta langue. Ça pourrait aller. Une fin, assez convenable, une boucle presque bouclée, mais... 

Un téléphone sonne, le travail, tu ne peux pas abandonner Londres juste comme ça, pas vrai ? Et _lui_ , il peut attendre, tu as tout le temps du monde pour jouer. 

*** 

_(Tu ne sens rien d’autre que ton propre sang, ta douleur. La prison a une odeur de vestiaires, et si tu ne partais jamais ? Et si Londres n’était qu’un rêve ? Et si c’était tout ce que tu es, bleus, blessures ouvertes et imagination enfiévrée ?_

_Tu regardes autour de toi et tu ne vois rien d’autre que la peur, le mépris, le dégoût, et ça devient fatiguant, ça._

_Et puis l’odeur de l’herbe et de la boue, l’air libre, à nouveau dehors. Tu ouvres les yeux et les plonge dans d’autres aussi gris que les murs de la prison, tu entends une voix rude, reviens, je t'en prie, espèce de salaud, tu es à l'abri, et tu refermes les yeux et te laisses aller dans des bras qui ne devraient pas être là, mais le sont quand même.)_

*** 

Tu as trente-deux ans et ton visage est en première page partout. Le tribunal n'est qu'une autre scène- _lever de rideau, action !_ \- et sous ta chemise à cinq cent livres, la cicatrice sur ta clavicule te fait mal. 

Il te regarde, avide, débitant son petit discours pour impressionner le jury, son _je vais te percer à jour_ clair dans chacun de ses regards, de ses sourires, de ses gestes. 

_Mais non_ , tu penses, tu t’ennuies déjà, et tant d’autres ont essayé en vain et tout ce que tu veux, c’est la _paix_. 

*** 

Tu as trente-trois ans et tu es mort. 

*** 

Tu as trente-trois ans et tu es vivant, surprise, tu ne l’avais pas vu venir, hein ? 

*** 

_(Tu as trente-huit ans et l’arrière de ta tête cogne contre le mur, j’ai cru que tu étais mort, tu m’as laissé pourrir, sale con, et tu ris et ris encore parce qu’une résurrection, darling, franchement.)_

**Author's Note:**

> (Toute forme de commentaire est évidemment plus que bienvenue <3)


End file.
